Frio despues de la tormenta
by brico4899
Summary: En una misión aparentemente sencilla en el año 1977 una de las Leyendas pierde la vida, o al menos eso es lo que cree el equipo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primera historia de Legends of Tomorrow. Es un Capitan Canary ja que me resulta muy interesante esta pareja y creo que tienen potencial. Seguire la linea argumental de la serie hasta el 1x06 pero a partir de allí todo es invención mía.**

"De acuerdo, voy a preguntarlo yo. ¿Que estamos haciendo en 1977 si no tenemos ni idea de donde está Savage?" Preguntó Snart.

El equipo estaba reunido en el puente de la nave y se estaban mirando los unos a los otros confundidos ya que Rip acababa de informales que Gideon había sido incapaz de ubicar a Savage.

"Como ya he dicho, Mr Snart. Savage está oculto pero en está ocasión no estamos aquí por él, sino por esto. Gideon" Tras el comando de Rip apareció una imagen holográfica de un cuchillo delante de todos.

Kendra fue la primera en reconocerlo "La Daga de Amón"

"Así es" Dijo Rip "Veréis, después de lo que sucedió en Rusia estuve pensando en que, aunque encontremos a Savage no podemos matarle con los métodos convencionales de modo que decidí ir a por una de las pocas armas que pueden acabar con él"

"¿Y sabes donde está?" Preguntó Sara.

"Si, pedí a Gideon que buscase referencias a la daga y a Sasha Mahnovski, el alías que usaba Savage en 1975, y encontramos un resultado en este año. La daga se encuentra en una mansión en el nord-oeste de Alemania. Por desgracia todo parece indicar que Savage no se encuentra allí"

Stein parecía escéptico "¿Se trata de una de las poquísimas armas en todo el planeta que pueden acabar con él y la deja sin protección?"

" _En realidad eso no es así, Profesor Stein_ " Dijo Guideon " _Esa mansión cuenta con los mejores sistemas de seguridad que este año era capaz de ofrecer y, aparte está custodiada por un numero de hombres muy elevado. Me temo que tendréis que enfrentaros a un pequeño ejercito para lograr la daga"_

"Podrías haber empezado por allí, Capitán" Dijo Snart con su habitual acento.

Rip le quitó importancia a eso "La mitad de este equipo tiene armas futuristas, y la otra mitad superpoderes, creo que seremos capaces de manejarlo"

* * *

Por supuesto las cosas no resultaron tan sencillas como Rip predijo.

Puesto que la mansión en la que se encontraba la daga estaba bastante aislada habían decidido que la mejor estrategia a seguir era dejar la nave escondida en los bosques de alrededor y atacar todo el equipo por sorpresa a los guardias que pudiesen haber.

El plan se vino enseguida abajo cuando, en el momento en el que cruzaron el perímetro, más de cincuenta hombres salieron del interior y tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto. Rip Snart y Rory se dedicaron a devolver el fuego mientras que Kendra, Firestom y Atom les atacaban desde el aire y Sara se ocupaba de cualquiera lo bastante idiota como para intentar hacerles frente cuerpo a cuerpo. A pesar de todo les superaban severamente en numero y eran incapaces de entrar dentro.

"No podemos seguir así eternamente" Gritó Snart para hacerse oír por encima del ruido "Cubridme todos, voy a entrar y cogeré ese maldito cuchillo para que podamos irnos de una vez"

"Voy contigo" Se ofreció Sara, pero Snart ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

"Si ven que dos de nosotros entramos tal vez envíen más hombres dentro pero con suerte si solo va uno no se tomaran tantas molestias" Snart disparó su arma fría y se preparó para correr "Os avisare cuando tenga la daga, vosotros entretenerlos todo el tiempo que sea posible" Antes de que nadie más pudiera decir nada arrancó a correr hacía una de las ventanas.

"¿Que demonios está haciendo Snart?" Preguntó Jax al verle.

"Va a entrar en la mansión para conseguir la daga" Dijo Rip por el comunicador para que lo oyese todo el equipo. Levantó la vista para ver que Snart ya había logrado entrar dentro "Debemos entretener a estos tipos hasta que consiga salir"

Snart corría por los pasillos de la mansión buscando la sala en la que Savage tenía todos sus objetos valiosos. Afortunadamente parecía que casi todos los guardas estaban fueran combatiendo al equipo ya que solo había tenido que noquear a dos tipos desde que había entrado.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al encontrar finalmente lo que estaba buscando: Una sala enorme llena de vitrinas de cristal y justo en el medio, lo que había venido a buscar. Se planteó brevemente coger algo más, a fin de cuentas era un ladrón, pero decidió que no había tiempo, probablemente el resto del equipo lo estuviese pasando mal allí fuera "Chicos tengo el cuchillo"

"Ya iba siendo hora" Se quejó Sara por el comunicador "¿Te has dedicado a echarte una siesta o que pasa?"

A pesar de todo Snart sonrío "Disculpa, Asesina, pero está casa es enorme" Rompió de un golpe la vitrina y cogió la saga "De acuerdo ya está, podemos irnos de aquí y..." Dejó de hablar de golpe al observar mejor el cuchillo.

"¿Snart?" Mick le estaba llamando "¿Que sucede?"

"Es falsa" Dijo Snart con una calma espeluznante. Recordaba bastante bien ese cuchillo de la ultima vez que lo había tenido entre sus manos y ahora que volvía a tenerlo era capaz de ver las pequeñas diferencias.

"¿Que significa que es falsa?" Gritó Rip con desesperación.

Snart no contesto y se agachó para comprobar el soporte en la que estaba la daga. Tal y como sospechaba había una bomba y al quitar el cuchillo había activado la cuenta atrás.

Iba a explotar en cuarenta segundos.

Snart cerró los ojos un segundo maldiciendose por haber sido tan imprudente "Salir todos de aquí ahora mismo era una trampa. Esto va a estallar por los aires"

Sara y Rip se miraron entre si "¿Y que pasa contigo?"

Snart miró el temporizador. Treinta segundos "No voy a poder salir a tiempo y si alguno de vosotros intenta venir a sacarme solo lograremos perder a dos miembros del equipo en lugar de uno" Se sorprendio a si mismo por la tranquilo que estaba.

"¿Que demonios estás diciendo?" Gritó Sara "Este no es el mejor momento para jugar a ser un mártir. Ahora mismo mandamos a Jax y a Ray a buscarte"

Veinte segundos

"¡Que nadie se acerque!" Gritó Snart "No estoy siendo un mártir ni un héroe. Estoy haciendo lo que siempre hago: Pensar con la cabeza fría. Solo hay dos opciones, podemos morir todos o puedo morir solo yo. De modo que largaos de aquí"

Quince segundos.

"No podemos abandonarte así. Eres un miembro del equipo" Dijo Ray mientras disparaba a todo el que se movía.

Snart ignoró a Ray "Mick, dile a Lisa que lo siento"

Ocho segundos.

"A la mierda, yo entro a buscadle" Dijo Sara negándose a dejarle morir así.

"Sara" Se detuvo al oír la voz de Snart clara y tranquila, pero con un leve rastro de miedo palpable "Cuando volváis a encontraros con Savage... Patéale el trasero de mi parte"

Un segundo después la casa estalló.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parece que esta historia ha tenido buena acogida. La verdad es que no me había fijado que aun no se había escrito nada de esta serie en español, pero me alegro de haber sido el primero. No quiero hacer spoilers pero me gustaría señalar que habrá un cambio muy importante respecto a la serie, ya lo veréis en los próximos capítulos, que va a ser la trama principal de la historia.**

A medida que Sara iba recuperando la consciencia fue consciente de algunas voces a su alrededor, pero le resultó imposible identificarlas.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo único que le apetecía era volver a dormirse, pero tenia la sensación de que había algo, _o alguien,_ muy importante que estaba olvidando de modo que hizo un esfuerzo por intentar recordar que era.

 _De acuerdo, empieza por el principio_ Pensó Sara _Te llamas Sara Lance, tienes 32 años, naciste en Starling City, que ahora se llama Star City. Formaste parte de La Liga de Asesinos durante casi tres años. Estuviste muerta más de un año hasta que tu hermana te resucitó usando la Fosa del Lazaro. Hace unos meses un hombre del futuro llamado Rip Hunter te reclutó para una misión cuyo propósito es detener a Vandal Savage, un inmortal que en el siglo 22 acabara por dominar todo el planeta...Eso es estábamos en una misión para robar una daga que puede matar a Savage. Todos los miembros del equipo estábamos luchando contra los guardias mientras Leonard iba a conseguir la daga. Pero algo salió mal... Era una trampa... No...¡No!...¡LEONARD!_

Sara abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó incorporarse, pero dos pares de manos la sujetaron. De inmediato sus instintos se apoderaron de ella y empezó a dar golpes, a ciegas, para librarse de sus atacantes.

"¡Sara detente, somos nosotros!"

Sara reconoció la voz de Rip y dejó de luchar "¿Rip?"

"Tranquila, estás en la bahía medica" Explicó Jax al otro lado de la cama "Llevas casi un día inconsciente. Tú eras la que estaba más cerca de la mansion, cuando explotó, y has recibido la peor parte, pero Gideon dice que te recuperaras sin problemas"

Sara miró a Rip con miedo creciente "¿Y Leonard?" Rip miró brevemente a Jax antes de negar con la cabeza, con expresión triste. Sara notó como empezaba a faltarle el aire y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas "No"

"Lo siento Sara" Susurró Rip.

"¿Y su cuerpo?" Preguntó Sara luchando para que su voz sonara minimamente normal.

"No hemos podido recuperarlo. La explosión lo destruyó todo. Es muy posible que se hay evaporado"

Aquello fue como una puñalada definitiva. Ni siquiera iba a poder despedirse de él como hicieron con Carter.

"Por favor dejadme sola" Dijo con voz ronca.

Rip y Jax hicieron lo que les pidió sabiendo que Sara necesitaba un tiempo para asumir la perdida de otro miembro del equipo "Ray y Kendra querrán venir a ver como estás. Les diré que necesitas algo de tiempo"

Sara se limitó a asentir. En cuanto estuvo sola se permitió soltar las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo. No entendía por que estaba reaccionando de ese modo. Leonard era un miembro del equipo y sin duda su perdida debía afectarla, pero no había sentido tanto dolor con la muerte de Carter. Ni por asomo. En estos momentos lo único que podía sentir Sara era un dolor ardiente en el corazón, como si alguien se lo estuviera arrancando a pedazos.

"Señorita Lance" La voz de Guideon resonó en la bahía medica "Sus constantes se están alterando. ¿Desea que le suministre un sedante u otra cosa para hacer que se sienta mejor"

"No" Dijo Sara entre sollozos. Leonard estaba muerto. No quería sentirse mejor "¿Por que duele tanto Guideon?"

"Asumo que no estás hablando de tus heridas físicas sino de la muerte del Sr Snart" Sara asintió débilmente "Es una respuesta humana emocional sentir dolor ante la muerte de un ser querido. Viendo tu estado solo puedo asumir que sentías un gran afecto por él"

 _Un gran afecto por él_ Eso logró hacerla sonreír un poco, aunque no demasiado. Esa no habría sido , para nada, la forma en la que ella habría descrito su relación con Snart. En realidad no tenia ninguna palabra para describirla. Coqueteaban bastante el uno con el otro, pero era más que nada por diversión, no porque hubiese un interés real... O al menos eso pensaba ella.

"¿En que año estamos Guideon?" Preguntó, al cabo de un rato, mucho más calmada.

"Seguimos en 1997, aunque, con tal de evitar que Savage nos localizara, el Capitan Hunter llevó la nave hasta España"

"¿Por que seguimos en el mismo año?"

"Sus lesiones no eran excesivamente graves, teniendo en cuenta que podría haber sido mucho peor, pero un salto en el tiempo podría haberlas empeorado y decidimos que no merecía la pena correr el riesgo"

"¿Cuanto tiempo calculas que tardaré ne recuperarme?"

"Estimo que mañana podrás volver a andar con total naturalidad y estarás de nuevo en prefecto estado dentro de tres días"

"Bien" Dijo Sara fríamente "Porque ahora lo único que me apetece hacer es romper algún hueso"

Sara se había apuntado a esa misión con tal de encontrar un propósito, algo que le diese fuerzas para seguir viviendo, y también porque la perspectiva de salvar el mundo y convertirse en leyenda era muy tentadora. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora no iria a por Savage para salvar el mundo sino para poder ver como el hombre responsable de la muerte de Snart exhalaba su ultimo aliento.

Ahora era algo personal.

* * *

Tal como dijo Guideon Sara fue capaz de volver a tenderse en pie al día siguiente. Aun seguían en 1997 y Sara decidió ir a dar un paseo por el bosque en el que estaban escondidos porque ya no podía aguantar más el ambiente de la nave. Todos estaban claramente abatidos por la muerte de Snart, especialmente Mick quien no había pronunciado una sola palabra todavía, pero actuaban como si, por algún motivo, ella fuese la que lo estuviese llevando peor. Incluso Kendra le había comentado en un par de ocasiones que podía hablar con ella cuando quisiera, ya que sabía lo que se sentía al perder a alguien amado a manos de Savage. Sara le señaló que su relación con Snart no tenía nada que ver con la de ella y Carter, a lo que Kendra se limitó a sonreír con tristeza y decidle que si cambiaba de opinión la buscase.

Al abrir la rampa de salida vio a Mick sentado en una roca a pocos metros de la nave. Pensó en pasar de largo sin decir nada pero en ultima instancia decidió acarcarse a él "Hey"

"Hey" Dijo Mick sin mirarla.

"¿Como lo llevas?"

"No tengo más ganas de hablar de esto de las que tú tienes" La voz de Mick era fría y con un toque de amargura, eso hizo que Sara empezase a enfadarse.

"Yo también le echo de menos, por si no lo has notado. Y daría lo que fuese por tenerle aquí, pero solo para poder darle una paliza y gritarle por haber sido un idiota y haber querido jugar a ser un héroe. ¡Él de entre todas las personas!"

Mick río sin humor "Si. Estaba empezando a cambiar. Creo que todo ese cuento que Rip nos suelta sobre salvar el mundo estaba haciendo mella en él. Tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo sobre eso en 2046"

"Quiero matar a Savage" La voz de Sara temblaba a causa de la ira "Quiero que sufra, quiero hacérselo pagar"

"Yo también, pero no ahora. La próxima vez que vayamos a por Savage puede morir cualquiera de nosotros y, antes de que eso pase, tengo que contarle a Lisa como murió su hermano"

Sara sabía que si seguían hablando de eso iba a llorar de modo que cambió de tema "Iba a dar un paseo, para despejarme. ¿Quieres venir o te quedas aquí?"

"Prefiero quedarme aquí. No te alejes demasiado. Dudo que nos quedemos en este año mucho más tiempo"

Sara empezó a andar hacia el bosque pero el ruido de una explosión la detuvo. No necesitó darse la vuelta ni oír la maldición de Mick para saber cual era el causante.

Chronos les había encontrado.


	3. Chapter 3

Rip, Jax, Stein, Kendra y Ray estaban reunidos en el puente de mando, discutiendo cual iba a ser su próximo movimiento.

" _Lo siento mucho Capitan, pero soy incapaz de localizar a Vandal Savage en la linea temporal. Me temo que el rastro se ha perdido"_ Les estaba diciendo Guideon.

Rip se frotó los ojos con cansancio "Era de esperar. Tampoco le podíamos localizar antes de llegar a este año, y no ha cambiado nada desde entonces"

Stein le miró con incredulidad "¿No ha cambiado nada? ¡Un miembro de nuestro equipo ha muerto!"

"Lo sé. Me disculpo si he sonado como si la muerte del Sr Snart no me importase. Esa no era mi intención"

"¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Ray, intentando poner algo de paz.

"Mr Rory me ha pedido volver a 2016 para poder comunicarle a Lisa Snart la muerte de su hermano. En vista de que, de momento, no tenemos ningún plan viable, me veo muy tentado a conceder esa petición"

Todo el equipo se limitó a asentir. En otras circunstancias la idea de volver a su año habría sido motivo de alegría pero en vista de las circunstancias ninguno se sentía con aires de celebrarlo.

"¿Por cierto alguien sabe donde están Mick y Sara?" Preguntó Kendra.

 _"La Srta Lance ha dicho que iba a dar un paseo por el bosque, en cuanto al Sr Rory desconozco su ubicación actual, pero no se encuentra en la nave"_ Informó Guideon.

"Es normal que quieran estar a solas. Ellos dos eran los que estaban más unidos a Snart" Dijo Jax.

Una serie de explosiones provocaron que toda la nave empezase a tambalearse.

"¿Que demonios?" Rip corrió a los mandos "Guideon informe de situación"

 _"Al parecer estamos siendo atacados por el caza-recompensas Chronos"_

"¿Es que este tío nunca va a rendirse?" Se quejó Jax.

La nave volvió a sacudirse.

"¿No podemos devolver el fuego?" Gritó Ray.

 _"Me temo que al hacer esto solo dejaría la nave aun más expuesta, y las posibilidades de sufrir un golpe critico se multiplicarían"_

"Da igual, no necesitamos armas, tenemos súperpoderes. Salgamos ahí fuera y acabemos con..."

En está ocasión una explosión gigantesca hizo temblar toda la nave, provocando que todo el equipo cayese al suelo.

Rip se levantó a duras penas "Guideon, informe de daños"

 _"Temo que este ultimo ataque a bloqueado la rampa de entrada. En estos momentos es imposible abandonar la nave"_

* * *

Mick y Sara corrieron hasta esconderse detrás de unos arboles. Unos metros delante suyo Chronos estaba atacando la nave con toda la artillería de la que disponía.

Mick agarraba su arma con impaciencia "¿A que estamos esperando?"

"El elemento sorpresa es nuestra mejor baza en estos momentos de modo que debemos administrarlo bien" Dijo Sara.

En ese momento Chronos lanzó una granada contra la Waverider, haciéndola sacudir de arriba a abajo.

"Ya pues como esperemos un poco más es muy posible que todo el equipo acabe muerto" Dijo Mick antes de salir al descubierto y disparar a Chronos con su lanzallamas.

El disparo le dio de lleno, pero, como las anteriores veces que se habían enfrentado al caza-recompensas, parecía que su armadura no tenia ningún problema en resistir sus ataques. Chronos cambió rápidamente de objetivo y empezó a disparar a Mick, el cual volvió a refugiarse al lado de Sara.

"Desde tan lejos no puedo hacer nada" Gritó Sara "Cóbreme, intentaré acercarme para luchar contra él cuerpo a cuerpo"

"Entendido"

Sara empezó a correr al mismo tiempo que Mick volvía a disparar contra Chronos. Este se dio cuenta de lo que pretendían y lanzó la ultima granada que le quedaba contra Mick.

"Oh, mierda" Mick intentó alejarse lo máximo posible pero la onda expansiva lo envió volando contra unas rocas y perdió el conocimiento.

A pesar de que Mick estaba fuera de combate, la distracción sirvió para que Sara pudiese llegar a donde estaba Chronos. Al verla, el caza-recompensas levantó su pistola laser, pero Sara le obligó a soltarla de una patada, tras lo cual procedieron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sara tuvo que reconocer que, incluso sin su tecnología futurista, Chronos era un gran adversario. Su habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo podía fácilmente estar a la Altura de la Liga de Asesinos, y esa maldita armadura que llevaba hacía que los ataques de Sara prácticamente no sirviesen para nada.

Entre eso y que, tal y como había dicho Guideon, aun no estaba al cien por cien recuperada de sus lesiones. Sara se dio cuenta de que pronto el combate se giraría en su contra, si no hacía algo por impedirlo.

Sara se dio cuenta de que, para ganar debía golpear a Chronos en una zona de su cuerpo que no estuviese protegida y, para hacer eso, su mejor opción era quitarle esa especie de casco o mascara que llevaba en la cabeza. Ya con un plan en mente, cogió impulso y saltó para colocarse a horcajadas sobre los hombros de Chronos. Al no esperarse un movimiento como ese, Chronos no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y Sara logró quitarle el casco de la cabeza y, de paso derribarlo al suelo.

Sara se puso de inmediato de pie para reanudar la batalla, esta vez con más posibilidades de vencer que antes, pero se congeló al ver el rostro contra el que estaba luchando. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y las piernas empezaron a fallarle. Estaba mirando a los ojos a Leonard Snart.

"¿Leonard?" Preguntó con un susurro casi inaudible.

Seguía tan conmocionada por lo que acababa de pasar que no reaccionó a tiempo para bloquear el puñetazo que iba directo a su cabeza, y cayó al suelo perdiendo la conciencia.

Chronos comprobó que realmente estuviera inconsciente y volvió a ponerse su casco. Delante suyo la escotilla de entrada de la Waverine se abrió y salieron tres figuras volando y una a pie. El resto del equipo. Parecía que ya habían sido capaces de arreglar los daños que él había causado durante su ataque.

Chronos tomó una decisión. Podía quedarse e intentar vencerlos a todos a la vez, estaba seguro de que tenia una alta posibilidad de lograrlo, pero eso seria arriesgado era mejor llevar primero a la mujer que tenia en sus pies ante los Time Masters y luego regresar a por los demás. Cargó a Sara sobre su hombros y corrió de vuelta a la nave que tenia estacionado no muy lejos de allí. Por suerte llevaba la suficiente ventaja a sus perseguidores como para llegar sin que les diera tiempo a alcanzarle.

Una vez dentro dejó a su prisionera en el suelo y fue a programar ir al bortize temporal. Sabiendo que debía contactar primero con los Time Masters para que le dijeran que debía hacer. Se quitó su casco para hacer la holo-llamada pero entonces Sara empezó a gemir débilmente y a moverse.

Sara se aclaró la visión borrosa, tan solo para ver el rosto de un hombre al que creía muerto "¿Leonard?" Chronos se arrodilló frente a ella "Estás vivo..."

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Chronos volvió a golpearla, en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente de nuevo. Después la llevó hasta una de las celdas de contención de la nave y de paso, como su expediente la describía como una mujer de grandes capacidades y extremadamente peligrosa, le esposó las manos a la espalda.

Se disponía a volver al puente, para establecer contacto con los Time Masters, cuando se quedó parado observando el rostro de esa mujer. Había algo en ella que le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no era capaz de decir el que. ¿Y por que le había llamado Leonar? No solo una, sino dos veces. Su nombre era Chronos, ese había sido su nombre desde que tenia memoria, le era imposible recordad un tiempo en el que no lo usase, al igual que le era imposible recordar un tiempo en el que no trabajase por los Time Masters.

Decidió que no merecía la pena preocuparse más por ella. Pronto entregaría a esa mujer a los Time Masters y ellos se encargarían de darle el castigo que se merecía por...

 _Estaban en un bar en los años setenta. Era la primera parada que habían hecho en su misión para salvar el mundo y, mientras el resto del equipo había ido a hablar con un supuesto experto en el tal Vandal Savage, él Mick y Sara habían decidido ir a tomar unas copas y divertirse, dejando a Jax solo en la nave. Él y Sara estaban cada uno con una cerveza. Mick había ido a poner algo de música en la maquina._

 _"¿Quieres bailar, Leonard?" Preguntó Sara con una voz sensual y provocativa._

 _"Ve tú. Yo miraré" Respondido él con una sonrisa._

Chronos se agarró a la barandilla para no caerse al suelo. La cabeza le dolía horrores y necesitó un momento para asegurarse de que no iba a desplomarse si se soltaba. ¿Que demonios había sido eso?

 _¿Quieres bailar, Leonard?_

Chronos se sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Nada de eso importaba, tenía una misión que cumplir. Con pasos inseguros volvió al puente y estableció contacto con los Time Master.

"Aquí Chronos. Tengo a uno de los objetivos. Numero 58794: Sara Lance. Solicito permiso para traerla ante el Consejo y pueda ser juzgada"


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento este capitulo es corto pero prometo que el proximo será más largo. Hoy es mi cumpleaños de modo que si podéis dejadme un comentario como regalo os lo agradecería mucho :)**

Jax, Ray y Kendra vieron como la nave de Chronos despegaba y luego desaparecía en medio de un gran resplandor.

"¿Está huyendo de nosotros?" Preguntó Ray confundido.

"Por algún motivo, dudo mucho que sea eso" Dijo Kendra.

"¡He rápido venir aquí" Gritó Jax. Él y Stein ya se habían separado y entre los dos estaban ayudando a Mick a levantarse.

"Mick. ¿Estás bien?"

"Me duele mucho la cabeza" Se quejó Mick "¿Donde está ese bastardo?"

"¿Te refieres a Chronos? Se ha ido, no estoy seguro de por que, pero acabamos de ver como su nave desparecía"

Mick echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor "¿Y Sara?"

Kendra y Ray se miraron alarmados "¿Que quieres decir? ¿Que pasa con Sara?"

"Ella y yo estábamos combatiendo a Chronos. Al menos hasta que a mí me ha dejado fuera de combate. ¿No sabéis donde está?"

"No hay rastro de ella por ninguna parte"

"Dios mio" Kendra dijo en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando "Se la ha llevado"

* * *

Sara soltó un débil gemido de dolor a medida que iba recuperando la conciencia. Intentó abrir los ojos pero un potente destello de luz hizo que volviera a cerrarlos de inmediato. La cabeza le dolía horrores y no era capaz de recordar lo que había pasado. Quiso poner una de sus manos encima de sus ojos para protegerse un poco mejor de la luz pero se dio cuenta de que las tenia unidas a la espalda con algo metálico.

Eso logró hacerla reaccionar. Ignorando el dolor abrió los ojos e intentó hacerse una idea clara de donde estaba. Parecía una especie de celda, similar a la que Rip tenía en su nave pero más pequeña. Giró el cuello lo máximo posible para poder ver con que le habían atado las manos. Gruñó de frustración al verlo; Parecían unas esposas pero claramente estás debieron ser inventadas al menos 100 años después de su tiempo ya que ni siquiera con todo su entrenamiento en La Liga de Asesinos tenía ni la más remota idea de como librarse de ellas. Dudada incluso de que Ra's Al Ghul hubiese podido.

"¿Como demonios he acabado aquí?" Se quejó Sara cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. Volvió a abrirlos casi al instante cuando empezó a recordar lo que había pasado "Leonard"

Chronos era Leonard Snart.

Pero eso no era posible ¿verdad? Leonard había estado allí todas las veces anteriores que Chronos les había atacado, no podía ser él.

Sara no sabía que pensar, tal vez había sido una broma cruel de su mente, tal vez deseaba tanto volver a verle que su cerebro imaginaba cosas, o quizás lo había soñado mientras estaba inconsciente.

Claro que por otra parte, Rip le había dicho que no habían encontrado el cuerpo de Leonard. ¿Era posible que los Time Masters le hubiesen sacado de allí antes de que la mansión explotase?

 _No hagas esto, no empieces a crearte falsas esperanzas_ Se recriminó Sara a si misma. Además si había algo de lo que estaba convencida era de que Leonard jamás trabajaría para los Time Masters.

"Bien, ya estás despierta" Sara levantó la vista para ver a Chronos parado enfrente de la celda "Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que intentar escapar es inútil"

"Si, me he fijado" Dijo Sara fríamente. Chronos llevaba puesto su mascara de modo que era imposible ver su rostro, y no había nada en él que le recordase, ni que fuese minimamente a Leonard. Para ganar algo de tiempo movió un poco sus manos "¿Que necesidad hay de tenerme atada si de todas formas no puedo salir de aquí?"

"Nunca viene mal tomar precauciones extras, sobretodo con un adversario de tu categoría. Además, en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino vas a tener que salir de esta celda. Así ahorramos tiempo"

"¿Y a donde vamos exactamente?"

"Te llevo ante el Consejo de los Time Master para que seas sometida a juicio. Tú y tus compañeros habéis alterado la linea temporal a vuestro antojo y debéis ser castigados por ello"

Sara se levantó y caminó hasta ponerse delante de Chronos "El único motivo por el que intentamos cambiar la historia es para evitar que Vandal Savage acabe destruyendo el mundo"

"Eso es irrelevante. Rip Hunter solicitó permiso al Consejo para hacer eso, y se le fue denegado. Ahora el resto de vuestro equipo deberá pagar por los errores de vuestro capitán"

Chronos se disponía a irse pera Sara le detuvo "¡Espera! Antes de irte quiero que te quites esa mascara"

"¿Por que?"

"Tú simplemente hazlo. Por favor" Chronos estaba dispuesto a ignorarla pero había algo en la mirada de esa mujer que le hacía querer hacer lo que ella le pedía de modo que se quitó la mascara. Casi al instante pudo ver el shock y la conmoción reflejados en su rostro y eso le confundió brevemente.

Sara tragó saliva en un intento de aclararse la garganta "Eres tú, realmente eres tú. Pensaba que estabas muerto"

"No tengo ni idea de que estás hablando" Replicó Chronos fríamente.

"Leonard..."

"Deja de llamarme así. Mi nombre es Chronos"

Sara le miraba sin entender nada "¿Por que haces esto? ¿Por que estás ayudando a los Time Masters a dar caza al equipo?"

"Llevo trabajando para ellos desde que tengo memoria, no tengo que justificarme ante ti"

Una idea aterradora cruzó la mente de Sara "¿Sabes quien soy?"

Chronos asintió "Pues claro, me dieron toda la información sobre vosotros cuando me mandaron capturaros"

"No me refiero a eso... Yo..." Sara tomó una inspiración profunda para calmarse "Tú eres el ladrón, yo la asesina ¿recuerdas eso?" Sara esperaba ver un destello de reconocimiento en los ojos de Snart, pero estos estaban fríos como el hielo. La comprensión dio paso al horror, y después a la furia "No me recuerdas, no te acuerdas de nada"

"Me he cansado de esta conversación" Chronos volvió a ponerse la mascara y se fue.

"¡No! ¡Escúchame! Te llamas Leonard Snart, naciste en Central City. Tú formas parte de nuestro equipo, los Time Masters te están utilizando. ¿Leonard? ¡Leonard!" Sara se apoyó contra la pared respirando pesadamente y con el picor de las lagrimas en los ojos "Oh Leonard ¿Que es lo que te han hecho?"


	5. Chapter 5

Después de que Snart se fuese, Sara se deslizó por la pared de su celda hasta sentarse en el suelo. En esos momentos sentía tantas emociones al mismo tiempo que prácticamente le era imposible asimilarlas todas; Dolor porque Snart no se acordaba ni de ella ni del resto del equipo, ira hacía los Time Masters ya que ellos eran los responsables, horror al imaginarse lo que le debieron hacer para que olvidase quien, pero, sorprendentemente, por encima de todo, felicidad porque, a pesar de todo, Leonard seguía vivo.

En realidad eso era prácticamente en lo único que no podía dejar de pensar, en que, pese a que no se acordaba de nada, de que trabajaba para los tipos que estaban intentando matarlos y que en esencia ahora era su enemigo, Leonard Snart seguía vivo. Y, pese a que su situación actual estaba lejos de ser buena, eso por si solo ya bastaba para que sintiera un cosquilleó en el estomago y una sensación de calor en el pecho que no estaba segura de poder, o querer, entender.

Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que tenía que encontrar una forma de lograr que Leonard recuperase su memoria. Tal vez si lo llevase de nuevo a la Waverider Gideon podría hacer algo.

 _Ya, claro. ¿Y como planeas hacerlo exactamente?_ Se burló una voz en su cabeza _Estás encerrada en una celda del futuro de la que no tienes ni idea de como escapar, atada con unas esposas del futuro de las que no tienes ni idea de como librarte y te está te está llevando a la sede de los Time Masters, que seguramente estará llena de guardias con armas del futuro. Incluso si te las arreglas para escapar sigues sin tener ni idea de como se pilota una maquina del tiempo, y es muy poco probable que Snart esté dispuesto a colaborar en su estado actual._

Sara soltó un bufido, intentando hacer callar esa voz pero tenía que reconocer que había parte de razón en lo que decía. Necesitaba un plan más elaborado si quería salir bien parada de esta.

Entonces tuvo una idea "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguna IA por aquí que pueda oírme?"

Sara esperó para ver si alguna voz le respondía, lo cual significaría que en esa nave estaba controlada por una inteligencia artificial similar a Guideon.

 _"La escucho perfectamente, señorita Lance"_

Sara contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Rip había enseñado a todos los miembros de la tripulación como reprogramar a Guideon en caso de que la nave sufriese un ataque y la IA quedase inoperativa. Si lograba escapar y dejar fuera de combate a Leonard tal vez lograse reprogramar a esta IA para que siguiese sus ordenes y llevarla de vuelta con el resto del equipo.

"¿Puedes decirme a donde vamos exactamente?" Preguntó para ganar algo de tiempo.

 _"Me temo que el capitán Chronos no quiere que seas conocedora de esta informacion por el momento"_

Sara levantó una ceja, pese a que no había nadie que lo viese "¿Capitan? ¿Acaso un capitán no necesita una tripulación?"

 _"En absoluto, el termino Capitan se usa solo para señalar que él es el propietario de esta nave"_

Sara sonrió satisfecha. Eso significaba que no había nadie más en esa nave _"_ ¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando para los Time Masters, el capitan Chronos? _"_

 _"Temo que tampoco puedo responder a eso"_

"¿Y a que puedes responder exactamente?" Preguntó Sara, algo exasperada.

Se hizo un silencio durante casi un minuto antes de que la voz volviese a hablar " _El capitán Chronos desea que le informe de que el breve llegaremos al Punto de Convergencia y que en estos momentos se dirige a tu celda. También te aconseja que no intentes oponer resistencia"_

Los ojos de Sara se abrieron como platos ¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera había llegado a formular un plan viable "¡Espera! ¿Cuanto es en breve? ¿Y que es el Punto de Convergencia?"

Nadie respondió en esta ocasión. Al cabo de poco rato Leonard volvía a estar frente a su celda apuntándola con su rifle láser. Pulsó un botón de la pared y el campo de energía desapareció "Levántate y sal de aquí. No intentes ninguna estupidez o lo lamentaras"

Sara hizo lo que le pedía y avanzó unos pasos hacia él "Leonard..." Antes de poder terminar la frase, una corriente de energía eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sara gritó, de dolor y sorpresa, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando con gran dificultad.

Chronos la agarró con una mano del cuello "Si vuelves a llamarme así tienes mi palabra de que te va a doler mucho más"

Sara apenas pudo asentir. La descarga eléctrica la había dejado tan débil que no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para pensar en la posibilidad de luchar.

Chronos la levantó bruscamente y la empujó con su rifle "Ahora camina..."

 _Después_ _de haber luchado varias veces contra Barry Allen y que un acelerador de particulas dejase a su ciudad natal llena de personas con poderes, había muy pocas cosas en este mundo que pudiesen sorprender a Leonard Snart. A pesar de ello no pudo evitar una expresión de autentico asombro cuando Rip Hunter desactivó el camuflaje de la Waverider dejando al visible la nave/maquina del tiempo, lo que fuese eso._

 _Mick se había quedado atrás, ayudando a Stein a cargar con su joven acompañante, al que claramente había drogado, de modo que Snart estaba recorriendo los pasillos de la nave acompañado por la mujer rubia que había conocido la noche anterior en la azotea. Viendo la clase de individuos por los que estaba formado este equipo no pudo evitar preguntarse que clase de habilidades debía poseer ella._

 _Tampoco pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia su trasero._

 _"Me considero a mi mismo una persona de mente abierto, pero esto es mucho para asumir de golpe"_

 _"¿Y por que me estás diciendo esto?" Preguntó ella casi con indiferencia._

 _"Bueno, pareces ser la única persona en esta nave que no es un genio o se reencarna"_

 _"En realidad estuve muerta durante más de un año"_

 _Snart se detuvo para mirarla de frente "Hey, tan solo estoy intentando iniciar una conversación"_

 _Ella sonrió con suficiencia "Claro. Puedo verlo por la forma en la que no apartas tus ojos de mi culo"_

 _Dicjp eso siguió andando sin darle oportunidad de contestar. Snart sonrió mientras veía como se alejaba._

 _Este viaje iba a ser más divertido de lo que había pensado._

Chronos se tambaleó ligeramente, pero logro mantener el equilibrio.

"¿Estás bien?" Sara Lance le estaba mirando con genuina preocupación pintada en su rostro. Eso le confundió. ¿Por que iba ella a preocuparse por él? "¿Que te ha pasado?"

"Nada que sea de tu incumbencia" Respondió Chronos "Vamos, el Consejo está esperando"

Sara no hizo ningún intento de escapar mientras Chronos la guiaba fuera de la nave. Allí les estaban esperando dos guardias armados, pero Chronos les dijo que ya se encargaría él de custodiarla, y se fueron.

"¿Que es este sitio?" Preguntó Sara mirando a su alrededor.

"El Punto de Convergencia" Explicó Chronos "Desde aquí es donde los Time Masters vigilan la linea temporal y se asegurar de que nadie haga nada que pueda alterarla"

"Es una pena que parezcan estar más interesados en proteger el tiempo que a la propia humanidad"

Chronos no llegó a responder ya que su vista se quedó fija en una mujer morena que iba directamente hacia ellos "¿Que estás haciendo tú aquí?"

"He oído que finalmente has logrado capturar a uno de los objetivos que te habían asignado. Te ha llevado bastante tiempo. Creo que habría sido más simple si me hubiesen dado esta tarea a mí desde el principio"

"No hay necesidad de recurrir al protocolo Omega, Pilgrim. Ahora apártate de mi camino, el Consejo me está esperando"

"En realidad el Consejo me ha ordenado que vigilé a la prisionera. Quieren hablar contigo a solas antes de empezar el juicio"

Sara pudo ver que Snart no estaba conforme con esas ordenes pero se fue sin decir palabra. Ahora que estaban a solas, estudió atentamente a la otra mujer. Todos sus sentidos le decían que se trataba de alguien potencialmente peligroso, seguramente más incluso que el propio Chronos.

"Así que tú eres Sara Lance" Dijo Pilgrim al cabo de un rato "Miembra de la Liga de Asesinos, entrenada por el propio Ra's Al Ghul y resucitada con la Fosa de Lázaro. Esperaba...Más"

"Bueno, tal vez cuando no tenga las manos atadas a la espalda pueda hacerte una demostración y así podrás decidir si estoy a la altura" Dijo Sara tranquilamente.

"Es poco probable que haya tiempo para eso. El Consejo te condenará a muerte, con toda seguridad, a menos que digas algo que les ayude a capturar a tus compañeros"

"Podéis hacerme lo que queráis. No voy a ayudaros"

"Chronos dijo lo mismo cuando le trajeron por primera vez. Claro que ambas sabemos que, por aquel entonces no era Chronos" Aunque Sara hizo lo posible para no demostrarlo eso dio justo en el blanco "Estoy convencida de que has visto el rostro que se esconde bajo esa mascara"

Sara apretó los dientes con furia "¿Que le habéis echo?"

"El proceso en si es demasiado complicado para que alguien como tú pueda entenderlo. Digamos simplemente que borramos todos sus recuerdos y nos aseguramos de que jamás pueda recuperarlos"

Sara la miró en shock "No. No te creo. Estás mintiendo"

"Puedes decírtelo a ti misma si te hace sentir mejor, pero esa es la verdad. Tal vez Chronos tenga su rostro, pero Leonard Snart está muerto"

* * *

Chronos se sentía frustrado. Primero porque seguía sin entender porque estaba teniendo esas visiones, aunque parecian más bien recuerdos, en las que aparecía esa mujer, Sara, y segundo porque, por lo visto, los Time Masters no estaban nada conformes con la forma en la que estaba manejando la misión que le habían encargado.

"Respeto su opinión, pero creo que se equivocan al decir que no estoy capacitado para cumplir este trabajo"

"No decimos que no estés capacitado" Le tranquilizó uno de los Time Masters "Tan solo nos preocupa cuanto tardes en lograrlo"

"Es cierto que has traído a una de los objetivos" Siguió otros "Pero el resto del equipo sigue suelto y ya han alterado la linea temporal varias veces desde que te encargamos capturarles"

"No resulta fácil dar con ellos. Van tras Vandal Savage y ustedes saben tan bien como yo que ese hombre se ha mantenido oculto a lo largo de la historia. En estás circunstancias me veo obligado a esperar que ellos hagan el primer movimientos"

"Y es por eso que vamos a enviarte ayuda. A fin de cuentas ellos te superan en numero. Es normal que tengas dificultades cuando os enfrentáis"

Chronos carraspeó incomodo "No creo que eso sea necesario"

"No te lo estábamos preguntando. Los Cazadores te acompañaran en tu próximo viaje. Es una orden"

Chronos inclinó la cabeza "Como deseéis"

"Bien, sigamos. Guardias traed a la prisionera"

Un par de guardias salieron y volvieron a entrar poco después con Sara. Chronos salió del circulo central para dejad espació y sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de ella. Parecían vacíos, como si algo se hubiese roto dentro suyo.

"Sara Lance, se te acusa..."

"Dejame ahorrarte tiempo" Le interrumpió Sara con voz potente, sin rastro de esa vulnerabilidad que Chronos había visto brevemente "Soy culpable de todos los cargos de los que pensáis ayudarme y no tengo ninguna intención de ayudaros en lo más mínimo a capturar a mis amigos"

Un pequeño murmullo de indignación se alzó entre los miembros del Consejo. Chronos no pudo evitar sentir cierto respeto y admiración por Sara, la mayoría de hombres no mostraban ni la mitad de dignidad que acababa de mostrar ella cuando se hallaban frente al consejo.

Una voz se alzó por encima de todas las demás "En ese caso creo que no vale la pena alargar más esto. Sara Lance por los crímenes que has cometido contra la linea temporal este consejo te condena a muerte. Guardias llevadla a una celda"

"Señor" Chronos dio un paso al frente "Recomiendo que la ejecución se realiza cuanto más pronto mejor. Está mujer ha sido entrenada por uno de los hombres más peligrosos de toda la historia. Si se queda aquí más tiempo del necesario podría causar problemas"

"Si tanto te preocupa lo que pueda hacer acompáñala tu también hasta su celda y asegúrate de que no pueda escapar"

Sara sintió una sombría satisfacción al oír eso. De ese modo iba a tener una oportunidad de hacer lo que se había propuesto. Si de verdad no había ninguna posibilidad de que Leonard recuperase sus recuerdos al menos iba a asegurarse de el hombre que había tomado su cuerpo también muriese.

Iba a matar a Chronos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Este es seguramente mi capitulo preferido hasta ahora. PD ¿Alguien ha visto el 1x15 de Legnds of Tomorrow? No quiero hacer spoilers pero os recomiendo que lo veáis cuanto antes mejor.**

Sara iba observando todo a su alrededor, tomando nota de cada detalle, mientras la guiaban hacia su celda. Estaba siendo custodiada por un guardia a cada lado y Chronos les seguía a pocos pasos. Un plan se fue formando en su mente. Era arriesgado y seguramente contaría con muy poco tiempo antes de que apareciesen más guardias, pero lo que le interesaba no era escapar, sino matar a Chronos, de modo que valía la pena correr el riesgo.

A fin de cuentas ya la habían condenado a muerte. ¿Que iban a hacer? ¿Matarla dos veces?

Sara empezó a andar más despacio. Tal y como esperaba uno de los guardias la agarró por un brazo y la empujó con fuerza hacia delante "¡No te pares!"

Fingiendo que la había empujado con demasiada fuerza, Sara soltó un grito de sorpresa y se dejó caer al suelo. El guardia que la había empujado se agachó para ponerla de pie pero ella le dio una patada en la cara, mandandole al suelo.

El otro guardia y Chronos levantaron sus armas pero Sara actuó rápido; Le dio otra pata al otro guardia y, aprovechando que aun estaba en el suelo logró pasar sus manos por debajo de sus piernas. Aun las tenia esposadas pero le seria más sencillo luchar con las manos al frente que no en la espalda. Chronos disparó su arma y Sara tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar que le diese. Entonces cogió una de las armas de los dos hombres que estaban inconscientes en el suelo y se disparó en las esposas para romperlas.

Finalmente con las manos libres se lanzó a por Chronos con un rugido de rabia. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar le propinó una lluvia de puños y patadas que hicieron que se tambalease hacia atrás. Él se sacó un cuchillo del cinturón e intentó atacarla pero Sara rápidamente bloqueó el golpe y logró arrebatarle el cuchillo. Sin perder tiempo, y sabiendo que los refuerzos llegarían pronto, le quitó la mascara a Chronos y lo empujó contra la pared, sujetándole el cuello con su codo, lista para clavarle el cuchillo entre los ojos...

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

"¿A que estás esperando?" Gruñó Chronos "¡Mátame!"

Sara volvió a levantar el cuchillo. La manó empezó a temblarle violentamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "No puedo" Dejó caer el cuchillo ante la confusa mirada de Chronos "No puedo matarte. Se que aun estás ahí dentro, Leonard, se que no han podido contigo. Tú eres más fuerte que ellos" Sabía que lo que estaba apunto de hacer era una autentica locura, pero se inclinó para capturar sus labios con los suyos. Al cabo de unos segundos rompió el beso pero mantuvo sus manos en sus mejillas "Por favor, acuérdate de mí" Le suplicó con la voz rota.

Pero no se acordaba de ella. Sara podía verlo en los ojos de Chronos, seguían tan fríos y vacíos como antes. Nada había cambiado.

"¡Alto no te muevas!" Varios guardias aparecieron a ambos lados del pasillo, apuntándola con sus pistolas.

Sara no hizo ningún intentó por resistirse. Se puso de rodillas, con las manos en la cabeza, y dejó que volviesen a esposarla. En el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de matar a Chrons, al fin había entendido por que la supuesta muerte de Snart la había dejado tan destrozada y por que ahora estaba tan desesperada para lograr que recuperase la memoria. Miró por ultima vez al hombre del que, hasta hacia solo unos segundos, ni siquiera era consciente que estaba empezando a enamorarse, antes de que dos pares de manos empezasen a arrastrarla lejos de él.

Sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas se resbalasen por su mejilla susurró unas palabras que solo ella llegó a oír.

"Te amo Leonard"

Chronos vio como se llevaban a Sara sin que ella hiciese nada para impedírselo. Le era imposible entender porque esa mujer no le había matado cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Y ese beso...

 _Por favor acuérdate de mí_

Chronos se obligó a centrarse. Lo único que importaba era terminar la misión. No le importaba lo más mínimo esa mujer, ni las extrañas visiones que estaba teniendo, ni...

La cabeza empezó a dolerle como si alguien le estuviese golpeando con un martillo. Cayó de rodillas, al suelo, agarrándose la cabeza, y gritando de puro dolor.

 _Era el final, y él lo sabía. Tan solo quedaban quince segundos para que la bomba estallase. Oyó a Palmer diciendo que no le iban a abandonar pero decidió ignorarle sin más_

 _"Mick, dile a Lisa que lo siento" Snart sonrió al pensar en su hermana. Se iba a enfadar tanto, pero estaba convencido de que saldría adelante. Lisa era una mujer fuerte.  
_

 _"Sara" Se detuvo un instante antes de continuar. ¿Que iba a decirle exactamente? ¿Llevo ya un tiempo teniendo sentimientos por ti pero no te había dicho nada, porque me he estado convenciendo a mí mismo de que en realidad esos sentimientos no existían, y te lo digo ahora que estoy apunto de morir? No podía hacerlo eso, no a Sara. Si no sentía nada por él se pasaría el resto de su vida sintiéndose culpable y si, por el contrario, si que lo sentía lo único que conseguiría era causarle más dolor. Puede que hubiese sido un bastardo insensible casi toda su vida, pero no estaba dispuesto a morir como tal "Cuando volváis a encontraros con Savage... Patéale el trasero de mi parte"_

 _Cerró los ojos preparándose para la inminente explosión e intentando evocar, en su mente, una ultima imagen del rostro de Sara._

 _No estaba del todo seguro de lo que iba a sentir cuando todo estallase, pero había supuesto que sería un calor infernal justo antes de que todo acabase para siempre, en cambio lo que estaba notando era una corriente de energía eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo._

 _Volvió a abrir los ojos. Aquí estaba pasando algo raro. Ya debería estar muerto a estas alturas._

 _MIró a su alrededor. Ya no estaba en la mansión sino en el bosque que la rodeaba, o al menos suponía que era el mismo bosque. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el suelo e intentó levantarse pero se sentía débil, y las piernas no le funcionaban._

 _"Mr Snart" Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había un hombre parado enfrente suyo "Le recomiendo que no intente moverse. El proceso de teletrsnportacion suele causar algunos efectos secundarios, para aquellos que no están acostumbrados, como fatiga, debilidad muscular y nauseas"_

 _"¿Quien eres tú?" Logró preguntar con gran esfuerzo._

 _"Mi nombre es Dust, soy miembro de los Time Masters. Y tú vas a venir conmigo" Dijo el hombre antes de sacar una pistola y dispararle._

 _Al recobrar la conciencia Snart vio que estaba en una celda, aunque no se parecía a ninguna en la que hubiese estado con anterioridad. Principalmente porque consistía en un campo de fuerza invisible._

 _El campo de fuerza desaparecio y dos hombres armados entraron "Levantate. El Time Master Dust quiere hablar contigo"_

 _"Lo siento ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupado. Dile, de mi parte que intentaré hacerle un hueco en mi agenda para la semana que viene" Respondió Snart sarcásticamente._

 _Uno de los hombres le golpeó en el estomago con la culata de su arma. Mientras se retorcía de dolor colocaron unas esposas en sus muñecas y le llevaron a rastras hasta una sala en la que se hallaba el mismo hombre que había visto en el bosque._

 _"Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Mr Snart"_

 _"Podría decir que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero estaría mintiendo"_

 _"Oh, vamos, no hay necesidad de que seamos enemigos. He leído su informe, se la clase de hombre que eres. Estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo. Lo único que pido es algo de informacion sobre los miembros restantes de tu equipo"_

 _Snart le ofreció una media sonrisa "Podría daros a Raymond, pero creo que los demás se enfadarían conmigo de modo que voy a tener que rechazar tu oferta"_

 _"Temo que no eres consciente de tu situación. Si no colaboras nos veremos obligados a tomar otras medidas. Vamos, ambos sabemos que no sientes ninguna afinidad por el desesperado intento de Rip Hunter de salvar a su familia"_

 _"Si de verdad has leído sobre mí deberías saber que nunca traiciono a alguien de mi equipo, sin importar el trato que me ofrezcan. Llamemoslo honor de ladrón. Así que creo que tu única opción es matarme"_

 _"¿Matarte? Oh, no, no vamos a matarte, tenemos algo mucho más especial en mente para ti"_

Leonard Snart se encontraba de rodillas respirando entre jadeos. Recordaba. Lo recordaba todo.

"Sara" Susurró mirando en la dirección en la que se la habían llevado.

"¿Estás bien, Chronos?" Un guardia que se había quedado atrás se estaba acercando a él, seguramente alarmado por lo que acababa de pasar.

"No me he sentido mejor en años. A propósito" Antes de que el otro hombre pudiese reaccionar, Leonard cogió el cuchillo que Sara había soltado, anteriormente, y se lo clavó en el cuello "Mi nombre es Leonard Snart"


	7. Chapter 7

Sara estaba sentada en el suelo de su celda, con la mirada perdida y sin prestar atención a nada de lo que la rodeaba. Había un guardia apostado a unos quince metros de ella pero estaba únicamente para vigilar el pasillo que llevaba hasta allí. No era necesario vigilara a ella porque resultaba evidente que no había forma de escapar sin ayuda del exterior.

Tal vez el resto del equipo se uniría a ella pronto, en las celdas que estaban al lado de la suya. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese así pero sin duda los Time Masters volverían a enviar a Leonard a por ellos.

 _No, no es Leonard, es Chronos, Leonard está muerto_ Pensó Sara fríamente.

Una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarla.

 _Buen trabajo Sara te has enamorado de un hombre que ni siquiera recuerda tu rostro._

Había movimiento fuera de su celda, Sara vio como Chronos se acercaba al guardia, le decía algo, y este se iba, después se acercó a su celda y desactivó el campo de fuerza.

Sara lo observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa, curiosidad y, en niveles excepcionalmente bajos, esperanza. Chronos se quitó el casco y lo dejó apoyado en el suelo.

"Sara" Sara levantó la visa "Sara lo recuerdo todo"

Sara se quedó en shock. Parte de ella quería correr hacía Leoanrd y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que no fuese una trampa "Pruebalo"

"Tu padre se llama Quentin, tu hermana Laurel..."

"No" Le interrumpió Sara "Estoy segura de que los Time Masters tienen esa informacion sobre mí. Dime algo que solo Leonard pueda saber"

"Lo ultimo que te dije, antes de que esa mansion explotase, fue que le patearas el trasero a Savage de mi parte" Dijo Leonard al cabo de un momento.

"Leonard" Susurró Sara antes de correr a abrazarle. Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Había abandonado por completo toda esperanza de que Leonard pudiese recuperar sus recuerdos y en cambio allí estaba. De repente se separó de él y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

"Auch" Leonard se agarró la mejilla dolorida "¿Que demonios?"

"Esto es por decirme que te abandonase con una bomba apunto de estallar a tu lado" Leonard abrió la boca para discutir pero ella lo interrumpió con otra bofetada "Esto es por tenerme atada y encerrada como un animal" Justo despues de decir eso le besó en los labios.

"¿Y esto?" Preguntó Leonard cuando se separaron.

"Esto" Susurró Sara, pasando una mano por sus mejillas "Por haber vuelto" Acto seguido volvió a besadlo.

A pesar de que Snart podía perfectamente haber seguido besando a Sara el resto de su vida, sabía que debían moverse rápido si querían salir de allí con vida de modo que, a regañadientes, empezó a separarse de ella.

Sara soltó un débil gemido de protesta al notar que Leonard rompía el beso e intentó volver a acercarse, pero él se lo impido "Sara, odio decir esto, pero tenemos que movernos. Si alguien nos ve así nuestras posibilidades de escapar disminuirán considerablemente"

Las mejillas de Sara se tiñeron levemente de rojo "Tienes razón. Vamos"

Leonard volvió a ponerse el casco y lideró la marcha "Le he dicho al hombre que estaba haciendo guardia que su superior le estaba buscando. Cuando vea que no es cierto comprobaran las cámaras de seguridad y verán que te has escapado. Diría que tenemos, como máximo dos minutos antes de que eso pase"

"¿Tienes un plan?" Preguntó Sara comprobando que nadie les viera.

"Si, llegar a mi nave y largarnos de aquí sin ser vistos"

Sara levantó una ceja "¿Ese es tu gran plan?"

"¿Tienes alguna pega?"

"No, me gusta. Simple. Fácil de recordar" Se burló ella.

"Si de ti dependiese, ahora mismo nos estaríamos abriendo paso a base de puñetazos"

"Touche"

Para evitar que nadie les viese Leonard dio un rodeo que les hacía ir más lentos, pero disminuía la posibilidad de encontrarse con nadie.

De repente Leonard se paró en seco y Sara chocó directamente contra su espalda "Ay. ¿Por que te detienes?"

"Shh" Dijo Leoanrd empujándola suavemente contra la pared "Espera aquí"

Leonard giró en el próximo cruce a la izquierda. Sara escucho a Leonard hablando con alguien y al cabo de pocos segundos ruidos de pelea. Luego silencio.

"Ya puedes venir"

Leonard estaba de pie ante el cuerpo de un hombre inconsciente. Sara frunció el ceño "Si se trataba de dejadle inconsciente podría haberlo hecho yo"

"Lo se, pero antes le he hecho unas cuantas preguntas. Debemos darnos prisa, los Cazadores ya han partido y tienen ordenes de trear al resto del equipo, vivos o muertos"

"¿Quienes son los cazadores?"

"Cazarecompensas. Tipos como yo, pero peores. He trabajado algunas veces con ellos y no les importa los daños colaterales"

"¿Cuanto tiempo has pasado siendo Chronos?" Preguntó Sara suavemente.

"No sabría decidlo. Decadas, tal vez siglos. EN este sitio el tiempo no importa" Respondió Leonard amargamente "¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado para vosotros?"

"Solo un día" Sara sintió como la ira volvía a invadirla. ¿Leonard se había pasado siglos con el cerebro lavado trabajando por los TIme Masters?

"Se lo que estás pensando. No hay tiempo para eso" Le advirtio Leonard.

"De acuerdo, pero si nos encontramos algún Time Master de aquí a tú nave pienso romperle el cuello"

Llegaron al hangar poco despues pero había tres hombres vigilando la nave de Leonard

"Supongo que ahora no queda más remedio que luchar" Dijo Sara.

"Tengo una idea más rápida" Leonard le entregó dos cuchillos a Sara "Pon tus manos detrás de tu espalda"

Sara comprendió la idea de Leonard e hizo lo que le pedía. Cuando se acercaron a los guardias lo unico que vieron fue a Chronos transportando a una prisionera.

"¿Que está haciendo ella aquí?" Preguntó uno de los hombres.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada más, Sara lanzó los cuchillos a los cuellos de dos de los guardias y Leonard disparó en el pecho al tercero.

"Rápido, entremos, estoy seguro de que alguien ya debe haber notado que te has ido"

Leonard se sentó en el asiento del capitán mientras Sara se sentó en el del copiloto.

"Michael, necesitó que pongas la nave a maxima potencia y te saltes todos los protocoles de seguridad, tenemos que abandonar el Punto de Convergencia ahora mismo"

 _"A sus ordenes Capitan"_

Sara miró a Leonar sin ocultar una sonrisa divertida "¿Michael?"

Leonard rodó los ojos "Oye yo no le puse el nombre..."

Se vio interrumpido cuando un disparo láser impacto contra la nave


	8. Chapter 8

**Este va a ser el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos los que la habéis seguido, y si os quedáis con ganas de más no os preocupéis porque me he aficionado a escribir fics Capitain Canary.**

Leonard y Sara lograron agarrarse para no caerse pero una nueva ronda de impactos volvió a hacer temblar la nave.

"¡Michael dispara con todo lo que tenemos! Me da igual si destruimos toda la estación" Gritó Leonard.

" _Como ordene Capitan"_

Un segundo después los cañones de la nave de Snart empezaron a rugir y varios misiles salieron disparados de las escotillas laterales.

"Sera mejor que te agarres fuerte" Le aconsejó Leonard a Sara. Se sorprendió al ver que tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía estar... ¿rezando? "No me digas que tienes miedo. Pensaba que en La Liga de Asesinos os entrenaban para superar las situaciones de estrés"

Sara le lanzó una mirada mordaz "Me enseñaron a luchar con flechas y espadas y ahora mismo estoy en medio de una batalla de naves espaciales. De modo que si, estoy algo nerviosa"

"No estaremos aquí mucho más tiempo"

A fuera los guardias seguían disparando, pero los escudos de la nave aguantaban perfectamente y ya habían perdido muchos hombres a causa del fuego cruzado. Leonard vio su oportunidad y disparó varios torpedos de plasma contra los generadores de los escudos que mantenían el hangar sellado. En cuanto los escudos desaparecieron hizo volar la nave y salio de allí tan rápido como sus propulsores se lo permitían.

"De acuerdo, allá vamos" Leonard pulso unas teclas y entraron en la corriente del tiempo "He puesto rumbo a 1977, al mismo sitio en el que estabais cuando te cogí, cinco minutos después. Con suerte llegaremos antes que los cazadores"

"¿Y si no es así?"

"Tendremos que volver a luchar" Leonard miró a Sara "¿Sabes? Cuando esto acabe, o al menos esté un poco más tranquilo, igual deberíamos hablar sobre el hecho de que pareces tener unas ganas incontrolables de besarme"

Sara se sonrojó ligeramente pero le lanzó una mirada desafiante "No recuerdo que antes te estuvieras quejando precisamente"

"Hablo en serio Sara" La voz y la expresión de Leonard habían adoptado un tono de seriedad muy poco común en él "Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo. Y en lo que a mí respecta, llevo siglos esperando para hacedlo"

Sara se mordió el labio "Yo también creo que necesitamos hablar. Pero no ahora. Primero tenemos que salvar al equipo"

Leonard le ofreció su clasica media sonrisa "Si. Hay cosas que nunca cambian"

* * *

"Esto no puede seguir así. Savage ha matado a Carter y a Snart y ahora Chronos se ha llevado a Sara. A este paso no quedara nadie de nosotros" Dijo Ray.

"Lo se, Dr Palmer, lo se. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por la señorita Lance" Intentó explicar Rip "El Punto de Convergencia es impenetrable, lo único que conseguiríamos, con un intento de rescate, seria que nos capturasen a todos"

"Yo estoy con Ray" Dijo Jax "No pudimos hacer nada por Carter y Snart pero aun podemos ayudar a Sara. Tiene que haber algún modo de entrar allí sin ser vistos"

El resto del equipo asintió conforme, pero resultaba evidente que ninguno tenia una idea clara en mente.

 _"Disculpe la interrupción, Capitán, pero he detectado una anomalía temporal"_ Informó Guideon.

"¿Que clase de anomalía?"

 _"Parece ser que alguien acaba de llegar a este año. Según mis registro la nave pertenece al trió de caza-recompensas conocidos como Los Cazadores"_

"¿Más sicarios de los Time Masters?" Gruñó Mick.

Rip asintió "Debimos haberlo previsto. Era evidente que enviarían a alguien a este año, tras la captura de Sara. Guideon prepara la nave para un salto..."

"Espera, tal vez esto nos venga bien" Dijo Ray "Si les capturamos podríamos intercambiarlos por Sara"

Rip desechó esa idea de inmediato "El Consejo jamás negociara liberarla ni siquiera por tres de los suyos"

"Por lo menos podríamos intentar sonsacarles informacion y así poder planear mejor el rescate. Rip, si nos vamos ahora le estaremos dando la espalda para siempre a Sara"

Rip suspiró "Está bien, nos quedamos, pero debemos estar preparados, apenas hemos podido con Chronos las otras veces y ahora serán tres de ellos de modo que..." Toda la nave tembló de golpe a causa de varios impacto "¡Oh, venga ya!"

 _"Capitán, estamos siendo atacados"_

"Si, gracias Guideon, me he dado cuenta de ello"

"Venga tengo ganas de hacer sangrar a alguien" Dijo Mick agarrando su pistola de fuego y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Stein y Jax se fusionaron, Ray se puso su traje, Kendra desplegó sus alas, y todos salieron de la nave. Los caza-recompensas estaban a no mucha distancia de la nave. Al verlos salir empezaron a disparar contra ellos.

Rip y Mick devolvieron el fuego desde el suelo mientras que los demás atacaban desde el aire. La lucha se prolongó durante un par de minutos hasta que hirieron a Kendra en una ala y cayó al suelo. Ray lo vio e intentó ayudarla pero solo logró que le diesen a él también.

"¡BASTA!" Un gritó sonó en medio de la batalla.

Ray miró en la dirección en la que había sonado y palideció "¡Suéltala!"

Chronos se estaba acercando lentamente a ellos arrastrando a Sara con él "Si no os rendís ahora mismo la matare" Para reafirmar su amenaza apretó el cañón de su arma contra el cuello de Sara.

"Has tardado en llegar, Chronos" Los caza-recompensas ya veían la situación ganada y no prestaron más atención al equipo "Me sorprende que el Consejo te haya dejado traedla"

"En realidad no lo han hecho" Nada más decir eso Sara lanzó dos cuchillos contra dos de los hombres, clavandolos justo en un hueco de sus armaduras, y Leonard le disparó al tercero.

"Bueno eso ha sido fácil" Comentó Leonard mirando a los cadáveres.

"Si" Estuvo de acuerdo Sara "Me sorprende que el mismo truco haya funcionado dos veces"

Antes de que Leonard pudiese responder nada, un rayo de plasma y una bola de fuego impactaron contra su pecho y le mandaron al suelo.

"¡LEONARD!" Sara se arrodilló a su lado y comprobó con alivio que seguía vivo y consciente. Levantó la vista para ver que los demás iban hacia ellos con la intencion de terminar el trabajo "¡Parad. No le hagáis daño!"

"Disculpa. ¿Que no le hagamos daño a Chronos?" Preguntó Rip con incredulidad.

"Él no es Chronos" Dijo Sara antes de quitarle el casco, para que pudiese respirar mejor, y que los demás viesen su rostro.

"¿Snart?" Preguntó Mick sin dar crédito.

"Dios mio" Murmuró Rip.

"Ugh. Yo también os he echado de menos" Dijo Leonard incorporándose.

"¿Pero como...?"

"Luego os lo contamos, pero ahora tenemos que irnos"

* * *

Leonard estaba sentado en su cama, en la Wavereider.

Su cama. Le era extraño pensar de ese modo. Para el resto del equipo tan solo había pasado un día pero para él...

Sus recuerdos como Chronos estaban muy borrosos aunque recordaba disparándose a si mismo varias veces. No podía evitar preguntarse que habría pasado si se hubiese matado a su yo del pasado. ¿Habría sido borrado de la existencia?

Unos golpes suaves llamaron a la puerta y momentos después Sara entró y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Como estás?"

"Bien, supongo, se hace raro estar aquí. Kendra ha mencionado algo sobre..." Dejó colgada la frase, esperando que Sara entendiese lo que quería decir.

"¿Aldus? Sabe que tú no tuviste la culpa, fue Chronos quien mató a su hijo, no tú"

"Pero yo soy Chronos" No levantó la voz al decir eso pero resultaba evidente que era un tema que le atormentaba "Todas las cosas que he hecho... Podría haberos matado a todos, matarte a ti. ¿Como es posible que no me lo eches en cara?"

"No soy quien para juzgar a nadie" Se limitó a decir Sara "Y ahora mismo estoy demasiado agradecida de que sigas vivo como para preocuparme por nada más"

"Eso me recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente"

Sara sonrió seductoramente "¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres hacer otra cosa en lugar de hablar?"

"Si, estoy seguro" Dijo Leonard sorprendiendo a Sara "No quiero que esto sea solo algo fisico, Sara, quiero que sea real"

"No se me da muy bien todo el asunto de los sentimientos" Dijo Sara tras un momento de silencio.

"A mí tampoco. Pero tal vez podamos encontrar una manera de hacer que funcione... Juntos"

"Me gustaría mucho hacer eso" Sonrió Sara.

"Bien, entonces doy la charla por finalizada. Ahora ¿cual era esa idea tuya que estabas comentando antes?"

Por toda respuesta Sara se inclinó para capturar sus labios con los suyos. Leonard la tumbó encima de la cama y estaba empezando a quitarse la camiseta cuando la puerta se abrió

"Hey chicos Rip quiere vernos a todos y..." Ray se calló de golpe al ver a sus dos amigos tumbados en la cama, Leonard sin camiseta y Sara en sostén.

"¿Te importaría darnos algo de privacidad, Raymond?" Gruñó Snart.

"Uhm... Si... Le diré a Rip que vendréis dentro de media hora" Tartamudeó Ray.

"Que sea una hora" Declaró Snart, y procedió a besar a Sara con pasión.

Ray cerró la puerta de golpe y se alejó de allí lo más deprisa posible pero aun fue capaz de oír a Sara gritando "¡Que sean dos horas!"


End file.
